Snapshots
by paulaschulz
Summary: TITLE CHANGE. Trying to create a linear story using the prompts given out for Korrasami month. I might have to shuffle some of the prompts around to make it work, but i'll try my best. This is a simple story of Korra nd Asami falling in love. Haven't written any fiction in a while, so please be gentle! Rated M for language.
1. Workout

_'Six….seven…eight_.'

Korra set her weights on the ground and stood up from the bench.

' _Low reps, heavy weight'_ she thought as she looked down at the two seventy pound weights she had just been utilizing for dumbbell chest presses. She was quite proud of herself for the amount of progress she'd made in the last year with her weightlifting. It wasn't anything she wanted to pursue professionally; she simply liked the new look of her fit and muscular body.

With that thought in mind she turned to the wall of mirrors that spanned the area of the free weight section in the gym. Before she had the chance to do some self-admiration, something, or rather, someone caught her attention.

Weaving in and out of the weight machines at the front of the gym was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman Korra had ever seen. Looking only through the mirror, she followed the woman with her eyes. She had long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and her lips were accentuated with red lipstick.

' _Wow she is gorgeous… that long hair…. Those lips… and what a bod…woah, rude,"_ She averted her eyes, berating herself for ogling this woman in that manner. She tried her best to keep from seeking out the woman, but her eyes betrayed her and were once again drawn to the woman. Looking through the mirror, she took notice that she had stopped among the machines and was looking around, as if lost.

' _She must be new to the gym'_ Korra figured. It was at that moment the mystery woman's face lit up, as it appeared she found what she was looking for.

Korra's line of sight followed the woman as she approached a treadmill and hopped on. Once the she had begun the machine Korra dropped her attention from the woman back to weights on the floor by her feet. She had one last set to get in before she heading to the sauna to let the heat relax her aching muscles. She heaved up the weights, laid back, and pushed out one last set without a hitch. As she got up to re-rack her weights, she turned her head around to get another glimpse at the new gym member. When she did it appeared as if the woman was looking directly at her. Korra dropped her gaze immediately, almost dropping her weights in the process.

' _Shit! Did she catch me staring? Was she staring at me?'_ Korra panicked. _'No, she could have been staring anyone over here,'_ Korra figured. As Korra turned back around to head to the sauna she chanced a quick glance back at the woman but was disheartened to see that her focus was on the display on the treadmill.

Korra continued on to the sauna. ' _Hmm, I wonder if she's gonna be a regular here…"_

Korra found out quickly that she was, in fact, going to be a regular at the gym. This fact turned out to be quite a disadvantage to Korra. She realized pretty quickly that having this woman within her line of sight distracted her from her daily workouts. It wasn't so much that Korra thought the woman was gorgeous and couldn't keep her eyes off her, it was more so the fact that nearly everyday a guy would approach her and appeared to be trying to hit on her. Every time Korra noticed this happening she would stop mid-workout and discreetly watch the interactions. Korra didn't know why, but she was thrilled each time every man was turned away. And they were turned away every time. Luckily, after a few weeks of the woman regularly showing up to the gym, the approaches from the surrounding men began to die off.

One day, Korra saw the young woman come into the gym and was distracted once again for just a moment. ' _I wonder if I could try…. nah I probably shouldn't. That would make me just as much as a pest as the rest of them."_ Korra sighed and turned back to the bench she was working out on. She set up her usual weight on the bar and fell back onto the bench. She got into form and lifted the bar from the rack.

' _Oh fuck, this shouldn't be this heavy,"_ Korra strained as she pushed up for the first rep. It was then that she realized that her 'distractions' were causing her to lose some of her hard earned strength.

' _This is ridiculous'_ Korra huffed as she struggled with her last rep. She sat up from the bench, preparing to get up to remove some weight when she noticed the woman setting up on the bench straight across from her. Korra stopped all her movements and took notice of the woman's demeanor.

' _She seems hesitant… actually this is the first time I've seen her do anything with free weights… Should I ask her if she needs a spotter? No, she'll probably just turn me down like every other person that's come up to her.'_

Deciding not to drop the weight on her bar, unconsciously hoping to impress the woman, Korra shook out her arms and set back up for her next set. She pushed them out as quickly as she could then popped up to see if the mystery woman had committed to the bench press. To Korra's surprise, the woman was gone; her bench however was still set up.

' _Hmm odd…. Bad etiquette not re-racking her weights though'_ Korra thought absentmindedly.

Korra reclined once again on her bench to pump out another set, but as her head met the bench she found herself staring into the face of the mystery woman.

Korra jumped back up, nearly hitting her head on the bar.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Exclaimed the woman to Korra

"No! No, no, you didn't scare me, just…uhm… just surprised me…that's all." Korra gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of her head.

"Well either way I apologize," the woman grinned. "Actually, I couldn't help but notice that you seem like a pro when it comes to weight lifting, and I was wondering if you'd spot me."

Korra watched the woman, noticing how her eyes gave her body a once over before looking away completely.

' _Did she just….Is she blushing?'_

"Oh yeah! Sure I can do that for you, I know the free weights can be a little intimidating at first."

"Thank you" the woman smiled gratefully and headed back to her bench with Korra following her.

The woman sat on the bench and Korra took her place behind the bar.

"Any tips for me?' The woman asked.

"Of course! Go ahead and lay back, you want your head to be even with the top of the bench."

She laid back, listening dutifully to Korra.

"Okay now put your hands…" Korra made a grab for the woman's hands that were placed incorrectly on the bar before she stopped herself.

"Uhm….is it…is it okay…" Korra glanced at her hands.

"Oh yeah. O-of course." She answered.

Korra placed her hands on top of the woman's and maneuvered them to the correct position.

' _Wow… soft hands. Really soft… Really nice…'_

"Uhm, is this okay?"

Korra snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the woman's voice. She noticed her hands were still on top of hers and quickly snatched them away. She could feel her face heating up.

"Yeah, yes! That's perfect. So now go ahead and lift the bar and bring it up and down repeatedly. Try and exhale as you're pushing up."

"Okay," the woman smiled at Korra before lifting the bar off of the rack.

Korra blushed again before she focused herself and placed her hands under the bar in case the woman couldn't handle the weight. However, Korra noticed that she was having no issue lifting the amount she had placed on the bar and her form indicated that she could probably handle a bit more weight.

The woman pushed her last repetition and racked the bar.

"So how did I do?" asked the woman, turning around to face Korra.

"You looked really good," Korra replied before immediately panicking.

The woman's cheeks tinged with pink as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I…I mean your form! Your form looks really good! I actually think you can handle a bit more weight. That is if you feel comfortable with that?"

"Well…okay. I trust your judgment."

Korra went the weight rack and grabbed two weights and placed them on the woman's bar.

"That's an extra twenty pounds. Do you really think I can do that?"

Korra stepped up behind the bar, giving the woman a half grin, her confidence finally setting in. "I definitely think you can do this. Besides, if you feel yourself giving out, I've got you." Korra patted the bar, letting the woman know that it was okay.

"All right, I'm trusting you." the woman smiled back at Korra. It was the kind of smile that told Korra that this woman really meant that, and it made Korra's heart beat a bit faster. She had to quickly refocus when the woman took her place on the bench and lifted the bar.

Korra placed her hands underneath again and this time was helping with some of the weight. On the woman's last repetition, she made eye contact with Korra, non-verbally communicating that she would not be able to finish the final set. On that cue, Korra used her strength to lift the weight off the woman and re-rack it for her.

"See! That was awesome! Told ya you could do it!" Korra walked around to the front of the bench and helped the woman up and off.

"I really had no idea I could lift that much. Thank you so much for your help. I don't think I would have been able to do it without you."

"Hey it's no big deal. I don't mind helping at all."

"I'd offer my help, but from what I can see I think you've got it down to pat." The woman said, her eyes making brief contact with Korra's biceps before flitting away.

Korra flexed on reflex, her face immediately heating up. "Heh… well thanks. I kinda almost live here at the gym." ' _Go for it Korra'_ "Uhm, if you want, maybe we can be gym partners. I can spot you and help you get your forms right and vice versa?"

"Actually, I was planning on asking you that, but it seems you beat me to it. So yes, I'd love that. Although I really don't think I'd be much help to you in the weightlifting department." the woman chuckled.

"No way. You'll be a lot of help. Besides, its more fun to workout when you have a partner." Korra smiled, ecstatic that she had agreed to her proposition.

There was a short silence that lingered between the two, a moment where the conversation lapsed, however, was in no way uncomfortable. Korra, fearing that the longer she stood there the more of a chance she'd embarrass herself, decided to break the silence first.

"Okay well I gotta run, but I'm pretty sure I've seen you around here the same time I am a few times," _'Understatement'_ "So how about we meet at this time tomorrow?" Korra asked.

"Yeah that's good for me!"

"Okay cool! See you then!" Korra turned around and started to head towards the women locker room.

"Hey wait!" The woman called for Korra.

"Hmm?" Korra asked raising her eyebrows, hoping the woman wasn't going to go back on their agreement.

"I uhm… I didn't get your name."

"Oh right, sorry! Its Korra." She answered, smiling.

"Korra…"the woman repeated, as if testing it out. "Well Korra, I'm Asami. It was real nice meeting you." Asami held out her hand for Korra. Korra took it in hers and smiled when she felt her belly do a couple of flips.

' _It was nice meeting you too.'_


	2. Superhero

Asami walked into the gym, looking forward to her workout. She's always loved exercising, but her new gym partner made it much more enticing.

She noticed Korra her first day at the gym, mesmerized by the amount of weight she could lift and the strength she exuded. It took a while, but she finally worked up the courage to talk to her and was thrilled when she ended up acquiring her as a gym partner.

The two ladies really got to know each other over the past few weeks working out together. Asami found out that Korra was twenty-four, just a few months younger than her and originally from the Southern Water Tribe. She was a police officer for the Republic City Police Department, had been working with them for two years, and absolutely loved her job.

Asami was hesitant at first to tell Korra that she was the COO, and future CEO of Future Industries. Most people become intimidated when given this information and she worried that Korra would react the same way. She was pleased when Korra did not shy away from her and instead showed great interest in hearing Asami talk about what her job entailed and how much she loved it.

Asami headed towards their usual meeting place and couldn't help but smile when she spotted Korra doing some warm up stretches.

"Hey you!" Asami asked as she approached Korra.

"Hey!" Korra exclaimed, grinning that crooked grin that would always gave Asami butterflies. "I'm feeling a heavy workout coming on. Think you can handle it?" Korra asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Bring it on." Challenged Asami.

Two grueling hours later, both women were drenched in sweat waiting in line at the water station to refill their bottles.

"You just about killed me today!" exclaimed Asami.

Korra chuckled "I know I'm sorry about that. You kept up really well though. I can already see a definition in your arms."

Asami looked down her arms and then back at Korra. "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah definitely. All this hard work is paying off."

"Well, what little I may have is nothing compared to what you have." Asami stated.

Before she realized it, Asami's hand gained a life of its own, and was on top of Korra's arm giving it a light squeeze.

' _Oh my god, Asami really? Take your hand off… Take. Hand. Off.'_

Asami's eyes widened and she moved her gaze from her hand on Korra's bicep to her face. Korra's face had turned a bright red and was fixated on Asami's hand. Before she finally got her arm to retract, she felt Korra flex her arm causing Asami to grin. She finally came to a conclusion on something she had been debating about since she met Korra.

"Ah…well thanks. I do try and work out." Korra joked, trying to regain some composure.

"Oh really? I had no idea." Asami retorted, sticking her tongue out.

They both shared a smile and then silence as they reached the front of the line. Asami let Korra fill her bottle first.

' _She is so cute. I'm just going to ask her out already. I'm almost completely positive she's interested, and God knows I'm interested. Just do it Asami, just go ahead and….'_

"Uhm Asami? You're kinda holdin' up the line here."

"Huh? Oh!" Asami was broken from her thoughts. She gave a quick apologetic glance to the agitated line of people behind her and filled her water bottle up.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay. I guess the workout today really wore me out." Asami replied playfully bumping into Korra's shoulder.

Korra laughed. "Sorry about that again. There was reason for it though. I'm actually not gonna be able to make it for tomorrow's workout. I have a thing to do for work."

"Ahh… now it all makes sense. Well this is a coincidence because I was going to tell you the same thing. Tomorrow I have to attend a ribbon cutting ceremony for the new library in the Republic City Elementary School. Future Industries made one of the biggest donations towards its construction so the mayor asked my father to cut the ribbon."

Korra's eyes widened. "No way! That's where I'm going to be too! What are the odds?" Korra laughed.

"Really? Awesome! What's the RCPD going to be doing there? Isn't it mostly going to be a bunch of children and their parents? Asami asked, wondering why they would need to have law enforcement there.

"Well…ah… it's kinda hard to explain. How about you just wait and see until tomorrow." Korra gave a teasing grin to Asami.

Asami laughed, smiling wide. ' _Tomorrow. I'll ask her out tomorrow.'_

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Korra."

"Not if I see you first." Korra winked at Asami before turning around to head to the locker room.

Asami almost tripped over her own feet, thankful that Korra had already turned around.

' _Definitely tomorrow'_

It was the day of the ribbon cutting ceremony and Asami was onstage standing next to her father, the mayor, and the chief of police. The mayor was giving his speech about education and the importance of reading and literature, however Asami was only half listening as she was constantly scanning the crowd for Korra's face. There were a few police officers scattered amongst the crowd of children and their parents, but she was unable to find her gym partner. She was saddened to think that Korra's plans may have changed and she wouldn't be seeing her today, but was quickly snapped out of it when she heard her father's name announced. She watched, smiling, as he took the ridiculously large pair of scissors and cut the ribbon causing the crowd of people to loudly applaud.

When the applause died down, Asami saw the chief of police approach a young policeman on the side of the stage. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded exuberantly before running up onstage, taking the microphone from the mayor.

"OKAY NOW BOYS AND GIRLS! NOW IS THE TIME YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!"

Asami look out into the crowd, noticing the excitement in the kids' faces and how they all started making their way closer to the stage.

"IT'S REPUBLIC CITY'S NUMBER ONE SUPERHERO! PABU! THE CRIME FIGHTING FERRET!"

' _Crime fighting ferret?'_

At that moment a giant red and white ferret came running up onto the stage doing cartwheels and front flips, causing the children in the crowd to go crazy.

' _That's pretty impressive that they can do all those flips in that costume'_ Asami thought.

After a few more cartwheels, the ferret stopped in the middle of the stage, hands on its hips and chest puffed out in the classic superhero pose. It was wearing a red cape and the shirt had a giant RCPD printed on it, Superman style.

The young police officer started speaking in the microphone again.

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE SUPER FERRET WITH HIS SUPER SPEED!"

The ferret dashed around the stage in crazy zigzagging patterns, stopping after a few laps.

"SUPER SIGHT FOR SPOTTING CRIME FROM AFAR!"

The ferret ran to the end of the stage, putting his hand over his eyes, peering out as if looking for the crime.

The speaker went through a couple more super abilities and had the kids laughing and shouting Pabu's name. Asami couldn't help but find the kids' joy infectious and she soon found herself laughing at the ferrets and the speakers' antics.

"AND FINALLY THERE IS NO ONE STRONGER THAN PABU! SUPER STRENTGTH USED TO EASILY CARRY YOU AWAY FROM DANGER!"

The ferret turned his attention to Asami who widened her eyes as she realized his intent. The ferret ran towards her and before she knew it she was being lifted off her feet and carried wedding style by him. Asami laughed and took it all in good spirits. To play along she gave the ferret a kiss on the cheek causing the crowd to erupt in laughter. She was put down and the ferret turned away and pretended to be bashful.

They young man on the microphone started speaking again, much softer now that the introduction was over. He was giving a speech about how Pabu the crime fighting ferret believed that knowledge was the greatest super power there was and the only way to gain knowledge was through reading. It was all a way to get the children interested in the new library, and with the way the kids were paying attention, Asami could tell they had lots of respect for Pabu.

"WELL KIDS, THAT CONCLUDES OUR SHOW FOR TODAY, BUT IF YOU COME TO THE SIDE OF THE STAGE YOU CAN TAKE PICTURES AND MEET PABU THE CRIME FIGHTING FERRET!"

The children cheered and the crowd started breaking apart, a good chunk of it starting a line on the side of the stage, waiting for Pabu's appearance.

Asami smiled and headed towards the back of the stage behind the curtain. Before she could step off the stage though someone tapped her back. When she turned around she came face to face with Pabu, Republic City's superhero.

Asami was not expecting to come face to face with the giant mascot and took a step back in fright. Her foot slipped off the back of the stage and she started to fall but the ferret was quicker and grabbed her, pulling her close.

"Woah." Asami said after gathering her bearings. "You really are a superhero." Asami joked letting go of the ferret. "Thank you for saving me."

The ferret reached up and removed the head of the costume. Asami's jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

"No problem." Korra said, giving that signature half grin.

"Oh my God! Korra! I had no idea it was you!" Asami half shouted, playfully swatting Korra's costume covered arm.

"Yeah I wanted it to be a surprise. I hope you didn't mind me picking you up."

"Not at all. If I did, I wouldn't have given you that kiss." Asami grinned.

Korra smiled wide and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when the young officer who was speaking on the microphone earlier burst through the curtains.

"Korra! What are you….oh. Oh. Oooh!" The officer looked at Asami and then at Korra. "Is this the Asami you've been talking about?"

Korra's eyes widened and she quickly shot an elbow into the man's chest.

Asami chuckled, her face blushing pink.

"Ouch Korra jeez! I was just asking!"

"Uhm… Asami this is my best friend Bolin. Bolin, this is Asami."

"Hah! I knew it! Its nice meet you!" Bolin said shaking Asami's hand.

"Its nice to meet you too. I really liked your introduction of the great Pabu."

"Thank you! Actually, speaking of, I came back here to retrieve Pabu. The kids are kinda getting restless out there Korra and Chief Beifong is starting to get agitated."

"Uh oh."

"Exactly, so hurry up!" the young man pressured her as he walked back through the curtains.

"Sorry about that." Korra stated, looking down.

"Sorry about what?"

"Bolin can be a little oblivious sometimes. And loud." Korra chuckled.

Asami laughed. "Its okay, he's very nice. And funny."

"Yeah he's really great."

Asami looked at Korra. _'Okay Asami, now's the time. Start with her name, and then ask. Wait should I ask her out for tonight or tomorrow or…'_

"…with me tonight?"

"What?" Asami asked, confused. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't catch the first part of what Korra asked.

Korra started shuffling back and forth.

"I mean. If you want. I'd…I'd like to take you out tonight. On a date. Just us two. That is if you want. Dinner or something." Korra was fumbling over her words.

Asami smiled at Korra's awkwardness. "Yes, I'd love to."

"Yes? Really?" Korra grinned wide.

"Really." Asami assured.

"Okay! Awesome! So tonight. I'll pick you up 7 if that sounds okay? And I'm thinking Kwong's cuisine? Does that sound okay?" Korra was now talking a mile a minute.

Before Asami could reply the chief of police came through the curtains. Now that she had an up close view she noticed a mean looking scar on the right side of the chief's face, however the scowl she was wearing looked even meaner.

"Korra, what the hell are you doing? The kids are going crazy over there!" the chief looked behind Korra, noticing Asami.

"Flirt on your own time kid, not on mine! Now hurry up and get out there. And for God's sake, put that damn head back on before you traumatize the kids!"

"Yes ma'am." Korra answered straightening up, standing at attention.

With that the chief sharply turned around and walked back through the curtains.

Asami took the head of the mascot from Korra's hand and placed it on.

"Kwong's cuisine sounds amazing. I'll text you my address. Now go save the day, superhero." Asami kissed the ferret on the cheek once again before turning around and walking off the stage.


	3. Warm

"Oooh. Korra's got a date. Korra's got a date!"

"Bolin, Korra's been having dates. Would you leave her alone and stop repeating that every five minutes!"

Korra looked up to see Opal, Bolin's girlfriend, coming out of the kitchen to scold him. She went over to her friends' apartment earlier that day to kill some time before her date with Asami.

"Thanks Opal, I was starting to get annoyed by that…twenty minutes ago!" yelled Korra, throwing a balled up piece of paper at her best friend.

"Alright, alright! I'm just excited for you that's all!" Bolin pouted.

"Thanks man, but this is like our fifth date. I don't think you need to be excited for me anymore." Korra laughed.

"So it's going well then, huh?" asked Opal, taking a seat next to Bolin.

"Yeah! It's going great. I really like her. We have so much in common and she so gorgeous. And smart too!" Korra babbled on, but stopped when she saw Opal laughing.

"What?" asked Korra.

"Nothing," replied Opal still chuckling, "It's just I've never seen you this excited over someone in a long time.

"Yeah, not since my brother." muttered Bolin.

"Ugh, can we not bring up that train wreck of a relationship please?" begged Korra.

"Ha, yeah I'm just messin' with ya." said Bolin, dropping the subject. "So what's the plan for tonight anyway? You're not as dressed up as usual."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well." Added Opal.

"Ah yeah. Well, so far we've been going out to restaurants so I wanted to do something different. There's a jazz band playing at the park near the townhomes that Asami lives at so I'm gonna take her there for a late night picnic and maybe some dancing."

"Awe! That's so romantic!" cooed Opal, clasping her hands together.

"Ooh. Korra's gonna get some. Korra's gonna get some!" chanted Bolin.

Opal lightly punched Bolin on the arm. "Don't be so crass Bolin!"

"Sorry, sorry!" exclaimed Bolin.

Opal smacked her lips at him, but as soon as she turned away, he waggled his eyebrows at Korra causing her to blush deeply.

She hadn't told him anything, but her and Asami hadn't exactly been intimate yet. It made Korra think back to their previous date.

 **6 Days Ago.**

" _Korra I had a great time tonight!"_

 _They were walking down the path that led to Asami's townhome after a delicious dinner._

" _Same here. I'd like to take you out again if that's okay?"_

 _Asami chuckled. "Korra you've asked me that every night after you've taken since our first date. I think its safe to assume that I am always okay with you taking me out."_

" _Ah, right." Korra blushed, scratching the back of her head. "Well, maybe next time we can do something different. That way you don't get bored going out to restaurants all the time."_

" _As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter." Replied Asami taking hold of Korra's hand and interlacing their fingers. "Do you have something in mind?"_

" _Not yet, but I'll think of something. I'll make a surprise of it."_

 _Asami smiled "That sounds good to me."_

 _When they reached Asami's door, she made note of her porch light being turned off._

" _Ah shoot! I left my porch light off."_

" _Well that's okay, I'm here to protect you," boasted Korra, pulling Asami close._

" _Ah yes, how could I ever forget about my super ferret?"_

 _Korra pouted, letting go of Asami._

" _Hey! You're making fun of me!"_

" _Awe no I'm not. I think you're super cute when you're Republic City's crime fighting ferret!" said Asami, unable to contain a few giggles._

 _Korra pouted even harder and crossed her arms. She couldn't keep up her façade though when Asami reached for her and pulled her in for a kiss._

 _Normally their goodnight kiss would last a few seconds before they would bid each other goodnight and Korra would walk back to her car. However this time was different. Korra figured it was the fact that the porch light was out. It made them feel as if no one could see them. Their kissing became somewhat frantic and Korra found herself pulling Asami flush against her, placing her hands on her waist at first before trailing them upwards. Before they reached their destination however, Asami pulled back._

" _Wait. Wait." Asami panted, breaking from the kiss._

" _I-I'm sorry. I got carried away, and we're outside…"_

" _No, no it's not… it's just… I'm… I'm not ready… quite yet." Asami stated, looking downward._

" _Oh! It's okay, I didn't mean to push." Replied Korra, taking both of Asami's hands in hers._

" _Sorry." Mumbled Asami._

" _What? No way! Asami you should never apologize for not being ready. It's absolutely okay. This my fault anyway for not checking with you first, so I'm sorry."_

 _Asami looked up into Korra's eyes and could see that Korra really meant that and was not upset with her._

" _Thank you" smiled Asami gratefully. She leaned in and gave Korra one last goodnight kiss. This one more tender and sweet than any shared before._

" _Goodnight Korra."_

" _Goodnight Asami." Korra replied, her eyes following Asami into her apartment. She stood there for a moment after Asami closed the door._

' _I think I could fall in love with her'_

 **Present day**

"Hello?!" Earth to Korra!"

Korra snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Bolin's big hand being waved in front of her face.

She slapped it out of the way before standing up.

"Well I'm gonna get going. Don't wanna be late for my date…Heh… late for my date." Korra repeated, proud of herself for the rhyme.

Opal rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"Awe Opal, you love me for it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Opal rolled her eyes again. "By the way, take one of Bolin's jackets. It's supposed to get cold out tonight.

"Okay, whatever you say mom." Korra retorted.

She was quick to apologize and put on the jacket when Opal raised an eyebrow at her.

She left the apartment and started driving towards Asami's place. Even though it was her fifth date with the woman she still got butterflies. As she arrived she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before getting out of her car. She made her way up to Asami's door and knocked.

Asami must have been waiting on her because she answered almost immediately after she finished knocking.

"Hi!" Asami greeted before leaning in and giving Korra a kiss.

Korra returned the kiss and smiled brightly when they broke apart.

"So what do you have planned for today?" inquired Asami.

"Well, I was thinking we could walk down to the park down the street from here and have a little picnic. There's supposed to be a jazz band playing later and I hear they're pretty good."

"Korra that sounds amazing."

"Good, I was hoping you would like that idea. I just wanted a change from the restaurant scene."

They began to walk away from Asami's door when Korra stopped suddenly.

"Oh before I forget, it's supposed to get kinda cold tonight, so you might wanna bring a jacket." informed Korra.

"Good thinking." replied Asami before turning around and heading back inside her apartment. She emerged a few seconds later with an enormous coat.

"Uhm… I don't think it's gonna get that cold." Korra said, chuckling.

"Hey no making fun! I happen to get cold very easy." replied Asami.

Korra couldn't help but let out a few more chuckles, which earned her a pout from Asami.

"Hey, we can't all be born in raised in the snow like you, Miss Southern Water Tribe."

"Okay, okay, I guess that makes sense." Korra said, her laughter finally residing.

They made a quick stop at Korra's car to pick up the picnic basket she brought before walking arm in arm to the park, trading stories about their workweek.

When they arrived at the park, they picked out a nice spot both where they could see the stage and not be crowded by too many people. They sat and ate, and pretty soon the band started setting up instruments on stage.

"Hey, I'm gonna throw all this trash away so we don't have to worry about it as everyone is leaving after the show." Korra remarked.

"Okay, hurry back." replied Asami, smiling.

Korra gathered the trash and headed towards the nearest can. She was smiling the whole way, thinking about how well the date was going and how she found herself falling for Asami more and more. However, upon her return, her smile turned into a frown when she noticed Asami shivering, even in her heavy coat. She looked up and noticed the sun was setting and that it was in fact much cooler than it was earlier.

' _Hmm… I guess I am used to the cold weather. I didn't even notice the temperature had dropped."_

"Hey," Korra said as sat down next to Asami, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was gonna be this cold out."

"Oh its okay. Like I said, I get cold easily."

"Well, come here," requested Korra, opening up her arms.

Asami smiled gratefully before falling into her arms. Korra started to rub her hands up and down Asami's arms, trying to create friction to keep her warm.

"Better?"

"Yes, lots better." Replied Asami, snuggling into Korra.

The band started playing a few minutes later, and Asami and Korra set their attention on the stage.

About fifteen minutes later, Korra felt Asami shivering again. She looked down at Asami whose head was cradled between her head and shoulder. She started debating whether or not she should call it a night when she noticed a vendor selling food items on the outskirts of the park.

' _Maybe they'll have something hot I can get for Asami'_

"Hey, I'll be right back." said Korra.

"Okay," replied a confused Asami, following Korra with her eyes.

Korra reached the vendor and saw that he was selling hot chocolate. She ordered one for herself and Asami and headed back, hoping this would do the trick.

"Here, I noticed you were getting cold again so I got you some hot chocolate."

"Korra that's so sweet. Thank you." Asami took a sip. "Mmm, this is just what I needed, thank you again."

She gave Korra a kiss before settling down back in her arms.

Korra and Asami remained snuggled together as the band continued playing. Eventually, they announced that the next song would be the last one and thanked everyone for coming out to see them.

It was a slow tune, so Korra stood up and held her hand out to Asami.

"May I have this dance?"

Asami smiled up at Korra and reached for her hand. "Yes you may."

As Korra helped Asami up from the ground she felt her shiver once again. The sun was completely down now, so Korra knew that Asami was probably feeling very cold. Korra looked at Asami with concern before finally settling on a solution.

"Take off your coat real quick, I have an idea" Korra requested as she took off the jacket she borrowed from Bolin.

"Korra, what are you doing? It's freezing out here!" chided Asami.

"Hey I'm Miss Southern Water Tribe, remember?" Korra grinned. "This is nothing compared to cold I've endured."

Asami squinted her eyes at Korra before giving in. She took off her coat, only to have Korra put Bolin's jacket on her and then layer her coat on top of the jacket. Korra then wrapped her arms around Asami and pulled her close, swaying with the beat of the music.

"There, warm now?" asked Korra.

"This is the warmest I've been all night." replied Asami, burying her face in Korra's neck.

Korra smiled as they finished out the dance in each other's arms. She honestly couldn't remember a time she was happier.

When the night ended, they gathered their belongings and headed back to Asami's townhouse, arm in arm once again.

When they reached Asami's door, Korra waited patiently for the bittersweet goodnight kiss. Asami leaned in as usual and Korra returned the kiss, trying to convey all the feelings that she had for this beautiful woman. When the kiss ended, Korra stepped back and shivered. She wasn't sure if it was the cold night air or the kiss.

"Hey, looks like someone can finally feel the cold air." teased Asami.

"Heh, yeah I guess so. Although, to be honest, I'm not sure if I shivered because of the cold air or because your kisses still give me the butterflies." Korra admitted, blushing and looking down.

She felt Asami's hand on her chin, lifting her face up to look at her.

"I think it's my turn to keep you warm."

Korra's heart started beating, understanding what Asami meant when she said that.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, looking at Asami for any trace of doubt.

"Oh yes."

Asami smiled and lead her into her inside, softly shutting the door behind them.


	4. Love

"Okay so Tenzin is married to Pema and they have four kids, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan." Asami stated.

"Mhmm." Korra responded.

Korra and Asami were on a ferry making its way to the little island off of Republic City where Tenzin lived. Asami had learned earlier in their relationship that Korra had stayed with Tenzin when she came up to Republic City to train with the police academy. Him and Korra's dad were good friends and Tenzin was more than happy to have Korra stay at his house.

"And Tenzin has two siblings, Kya and Bumi."

"Yep!"

"Hmm okay," said Asami, deep in thought. "And your parents' names are Tonraq and Senna?"

Korra started laughing. "Yes! You've been going over this for three days! You know you're really cute when you're all nervous like this."

Asami glared at Korra. "As I recall, you were just as nervous meeting my dad last week!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Korra replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

They were approaching the four-month mark of their relationship when they decided it was time to meet the parents. Asami's mother had passed away when she was younger, so Korra only had to meet her father, Hiroshi. The dinner they had went well, and much to Asami's relief, her father really liked Korra and vice versa. This weekend, Korra's parents were coming up to Republic City so Korra suggested that they throw a big dinner at Tenzin's place as a way to introduce Asami. Needless to say, the thought of having to impress that many people all at once was intimidating.

"I have a whole army of people to meet though!" Asami pouted.

"Okay, okay. You get a pass!" laughed Korra, pulling Asami in for a hug.

They stood there holding each other for a while before they heard someone gruffly clearing their throat behind them.

When they turned around they were met with the chief of Republic City's police department.

Korra stood at attention out of habit. "Chief."

"Korra, you're off duty, no need to do all that."

"Right, sorry." said Korra, loosening up. "Chief, you've met Asami, right?"

"I think I've seen you outside the station a few times waiting on Korra, but no we've never been formally introduced."

The chief outstretched her hand, which Asami took smiling. "You can call me Lin, Ms. Sato."

"Oh. Lin, uhm, please, call me Asami."

Lin nodded once before turning back to Korra. "Korra, I'll see you on the island."

Asami watched Lin walk off before turning back to Korra. "Okay, and Lin's mother and Tenzin's father were best friends, so they're childhood friends? And then they dated for a long time, but it didn't end well, obviously."

"Correct." Korra widened her eyes and lowered her voice. "Actually, some of us are beginning to think that the chief and Kya might be seeing each other."

"Kya? Tenzin's sister?" Asami asked, widening her eyes. "Isn't that a little awkward?"

Korra shook her head slowly in thought. "Nah, its not too bad. I mean Tenzin and the chief dated a long time ago, and I don't think too many people can see what's going on between her and Kya. Hell, I'm not even one hundred percent positive."

"Well I'm sure that'll be interesting to keep an eye out for today." Asami giggled.

Korra and Asami stayed at the bow of the boat with Asami constantly checking with her girlfriend that she had all her facts and names of the family members correct. Even with Korra comforting her, Asami couldn't help but feel more nervous the closer they got to the island. When the boat had docked Asami could swear her heartbeat tripled in speed.

' _Oh God, what if they don't like me. What if they hate me? Korra cares so much for her family, she probably wouldn't want to stay with me'_ Asami's doubts rapidly coming and going but she immediately calmed down when she felt Korra interlace their fingers together. She looked over at girlfriend who was giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and started to ask another question when two loudly yelling children tackled Korra to the ground.

"Ikki! Meelo! You're going to hurt Korra!" yelled another girl running after the two younger children.

' _That must be Jinora, the oldest.'_

"Guys!" Korra shouted through her laughter. "Guys c'mon!"

"Korra! We missed you!" shouted Ikki who was sitting cross-legged on Korra's stomach.

"Yeah!" agreed Meelo who had gotten up from tackling Korra. "We thought you forgot about us!"

"How could I forget about my most favorite kids in the whole world?" asked Korra, standing up while simultaneously lifting Ikki and placing her on her shoulders.

Asami couldn't help but smile at how much they seemed to love Korra. Jinora, who appeared to be the most mature couldn't even contain her excitement and almost knocked Korra over with a massive hug when she reached them.

"Hey Jinora. How are the three of y'all doing?"

"WAIT!" shouted Meelo before anyone could answer Korra's question. "Who is this lovely lady?"

Meelo took one of Asami's hands and gently kissed the back of it. Asami covered her mouth with her free hand to try and contain some giggles, not wanting to embarrass the young boy.

"Woah there little man," Korra interrupted winking at Asami. "That lovely lady is with me."

Meelo dropped Asami's hand and looked between Korra and Asami. He settled his attention back on Asami.

"Well, beautiful lady, if you ever get bored, you know where to find me!"

Meelo took off leaving a stunned Korra and Asami behind him. Ikki had managed to find a way to hop off of Korra and chase down her brother.

"Meelo that was rude! Korra's girlfriend loves her and she probably finds you annoying like the rest of us do!"

' _Love?'_ Asami widened her eyes at what Ikki had said and looked over at Korra's reaction.

Korra had turned a bright red and was looking away from Asami. They hadn't exchanged the L word yet and hearing Ikki use it to describe them made them flustered.

Jinora seemed to realize the sudden tension between the two women and decided to do something about it.

"So, you're Korra's girlfriend?" inquired Jinora.

"Ah, yes! I am. My name is Asami." Answered Asami enthusiastically, bending slightly to shake the young girls' hand.

Jinora took Asami's hand and shook it. "I'm Jinora. And those two chasing each other around are Ikki and Meelo."

"Hello Jinora, its nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Korra!"

"Oh! Well if any of what you heard is bad, I can assure you it was because of those two!" Jinora said, pointing at her younger siblings and blushing. She turned her attention back to Korra. "I'll go and let dad know you're here."

Jinora took off towards the land leaving Korra and Asami alone once again. The somewhat awkward moment that happened earlier, forgotten.

"See!" said Korra, wrapping her arm around Asami's waist. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Korra! That was just the children!" sighed worriedly.

"Asami, trust me. The kids are the hardest ones to impress, and from what I could tell, they loved you."

' _There's that word again.'_

Asami notice Korra blush again, but this time she didn't look away.

Asami smiled at Korra. "If you say so."

"I'd definitely say so."

They continued on down the dock, hand in hand, towards the island.

 **Four hours later**

"Well Asami, it was really nice meeting you." Senna said as they were leaving Tenzin's house.

Asami had a great time meeting and hanging out with Korra's family. Her nervousness immediately melted away when she was introduced to everyone. They were so warm and welcoming, she felt as if she was part of the family by the time it was ready for them to go.

"Senna it was really great meeting you too. I loved hearing all those baby stories about Korra." Asami laughed as Korra sighed and hid her face in her hands.

"Anytime Asami. And you have my number now, so anytime my daughter acts out of line you can just give me a call." Senna said, winking at Asami before giving her a hug.

"You may be hearing from me soon Senna." replied Asami stepping back from Senna.

She turned her attention to Tonraq. While he had been nothing but kind to her this night, she still couldn't help but feel intimidated by him.

She held her hand out for him. "Tonraq, it was great meeting you too of course." Asami smiled.

Tonraq took Asami's hand, but instead of shaking it he pulled her into him, giving her one of the biggest hugs Asami felt pretty certain she had ever received in her life.

"Asami, I consider you family now, so expect hugs from now on." Tonraq said, giving Asami a booming laugh.

Asami hugged him back and only let go when she felt his grip on her slack. "Thanks so much Tonraq. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Tonraq smiled and nodded at Asami before turning his attention to Korra.

"And you young lady, be on your best behavior because this one's a keeper." Tonraq stated, patting Korra on the shoulder.

"Daaaad." Korra whined, turning red from embarrassment.

Tonraq let out another loud laugh before pulling Korra in for a massive hug as well.

"You two ladies have a nice rest of your evening. And Korra, lets not wait so long before seeing each other again hmm?"

"For sure dad!" Korra promised as her parents headed back inside with smiles on their faces.

Asami turned to face Korra and noticed the huge smile she was wearing.

"What?" asked Asami, finding Korra's smile infectious.

"Nothing, nothing." Replied Korra. She held Asami's hand as they began making their way back down the dock towards the ferry.

"It's just that it went really well tonight. Better than I imagined. I mean, you got along great with everyone. Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, I mean, I even saw you and the chief have a couple of conversations tonight!" exclaimed Korra.

Asami laughed. "Honestly, your entire family is amazing. They all welcomed me in so naturally. I never once felt out of place. I really loved them."

' _Love. There it was again.'_

Korra looked at Asami. "They really loved you too. And it makes me so happy to know that you feel the same way about them."

' _Love. Just say it, Asami. You love her. She needs to know.'_

"How could I not love them Korra. They're amazing. You're…you're amazing."

Korra blushed. "Nothing compared to you," countered Korra, placing a kiss on Asami's shoulder.

"No Korra you really are, you're amazing… and…and I love you."

Korra stopped suddenly, holding Asami in place with her. Asami looked worriedly at Korra, hoping she didn't just make the wrong decision by confessing.

"Korra, you…you don't have to reply. I mean, you don't have to feel the same way, I just really needed to tell you how I felt and…"

Before she could say anymore she felt Korra's hands cup her face before pulling her in for a kiss. It lasted a few seconds before Korra pulled back.

"Asami, I love you too! So much!"

Asami smiled wide before pulling Korra in for another kiss. They're kissing became heated, when finally something broke them apart.

"Ew! Kissing is gross!" shouted Ikki from the second story of Tenzin's house.

Korra and Asami pulled apart, surprised by the sudden shouting, then started laughing when they heard Jinora yelling at Ikki to mind her own business before slamming the window shut.

"Well, that was a great ending to a fantastic night, I think." Said Korra, still laughing.

"I'd have to agree with you." Answered Asami

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami as they started walking towards the ferry to head back to the mainland.

"So, my love, my place or yours tonight?" asked Korra, grinning.

' _My love'_

"Hmm, I'm thinking my place tonight if that sounds okay with you?"

"Sounds great to me."

They walked in silence for a while both with smiles on their faces, remembering tonight's events and basking in each other's affections.

Before they reached the ferry, Asami broke the quiet reflection.

"Oh, by the way…" Asami trailed off.

"Hmm?" asked Korra.

"Lin and Kya. Totally a thing."

"Ha! I knew it!"


	5. Anniversary

Korra jolted awake to the sound of her alarm and was quick to shut it off. She looked over at her gorgeous girlfriend to make sure it did not wake her. ' _How did I get so lucky?'_

Korra smiled as Asami mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep before flipping onto her stomach. Today was her and Asami's one-year anniversary. Unfortunately, they were both unable to get off of work, but on the bright side, it was Friday and they would have the whole weekend to spend together. However, Korra still had some surprises throughout the day planned that would hopefully convey just how much she loved Asami.

Korra leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead before getting up and getting ready for work. She was staying at Asami's place this week, and was glad for it because it was closer to her station. She was able to get in an extra thirty minutes of sleep compared to where her apartment was located.

Korra showered and dressed in her uniform before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. After she was done she headed back to the bedroom one last time to say goodbye to Asami.

"Happy anniversary," whispered Korra before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you and I'll see you later tonight."

"Mmm, love you too, sweetie." Asami mumbled before falling back to sleep. Korra's heart swelled at the nickname. She had started calling her that about six months into their relationship. It had slipped out one day and Asami had tried to take it back at first, worried that Korra wouldn't like it. On the contrary, Korra loved it and it made her heart flutter every time she used it.

Afraid that she would bother Asami enough to cause her to stay awake, Korra left the room as quietly as possible. Her girlfriend still had about fifteen minutes before she had to get up and Korra knows any amount of extra time asleep helps.

As soon as she got outside she pulled out her cell phone to call up her best friend. He didn't have work today and she assigned him a special task to complete in the middle of the night last night.

"Korra!"

Korra winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. "Bo, it's too early for the shouting."

"Oh right. I forgot you had to work today. Ha!" Bolin laughed.

"Whatever man. What are you doing up so early on your day off anyway? Were you able to set up the banner like I asked?"

"Oh I'm just headin' to the gym, then Opal has some errands she has to run today so I'm gonna be with her the rest of the day. And yes! I did what you asked, although I still don't see how Asami is gonna know it's meant for her."

Korra had Bolin hang up a massive banner on one of the overpasses that Asami has to drive under on her way to work. All it said was "I LOVE YOU." It wasn't exactly legal to hang up banners, especially ones the size Korra had made, on city property, but that's why Korra had Bolin hang it up at night and didn't add any names to the sign.

"She's just gonna know, ya know? And besides, if it makes others feel happy or special on their way to work, then what's the harm?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bolin conceded.

"Well I gotta head to work Bo, I owe you one!"

"Yeah you do! I'll see you later!"

Korra hung up and got into her car. She started heading to work, but stopped by this coffee shop that was located near her station to pick up her usual coffee. Her and Asami have been coming to this coffee shop at least once every weekend for quite a while. Korra knew that Asami came here daily as well to pick up a coffee before work, and used this information to set up another little surprise for Asami. She went inside and was pleased to see her usual barista behind the counter. She asked him for her favor which he agreed to complete enthusiastically and paid him, leaving a nice tip in the jar on the counter. Korra left the coffee shop, smiling, with one more task to complete.

She pulled out her cell phone once again and made a call to Asami's work. Her secretary was always in an hour early before Asami to make sure the office was set up for the day.

"Hello, Future Industries, Ms. Sato is not in the office at the moment, may I take a message?"

"Hey, Lily! It's Korra."

"Oh hey Korra. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry to worry you, Asami is gonna be in later, I just had a favor to ask of you."

"Oh sure! What do you need?"

"Today is mine and Asami's anniversary and I'm just trying to make sure she has a really nice and easy day. I know what usually keeps her at the office is the paperwork she has to finish up at the end of the day, and I was wondering if you could get an intern to complete it for her?"

"Awe that's so sweet! Yeah, I'm sure one of the interns would be glad for the opportunity. They're all really coming along, so I'm sure they would have no problem with it." said Lily.

"Thank you so much! I've got to go, but thank you, thank you, thank you! And have a good day!" raved Korra.

"It's no problem. You have a good day too Korra!" Lily said before hanging up.

Korra was smiling wide as she pulled up to her job. Everything was so far going according to plan. That was until she saw Chief Beifong walking through the doors of the police station.

Korra looked at the clock on her dash. _'Fuck. I'm late.'_

She quickly got out of her car and ran inside the building. She poked her head inside the room where her desk, and the chiefs' office were before tip toeing her way to her work area. Just as she started pulling her chair from her desk a shout came from Lin's office.

"IS THAT KORRA?"

One of officers shrugged apologetically at Korra before answering that it was her.

"TELL HER TO GET HER ASS IN HERE!"

Korra winced and then panicked. Sure she was late, but the chief never got this mad over tardiness. As she made her way towards the office, she did a quick replay over the last couple of weeks but couldn't think of anything that could have gotten the chief so angry.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Korra walked in and saw the chief standing behind her desk, arms crossed.

"Care to explain this?" asked Lin, pointing to a cup of coffee placed in the middle of her desk.

Confused, Korra looked at the cup on the desk. It was when she saw the message on the cup that all the color drained from her face. Written on the cup, in her handwriting, were the words: 'I love you so much!' It hit her then what had happened. She had paid for Asami's coffee in advance and got the barista to set aside this 'special' cup for her. She had told the barista it was for the woman she was always in here with. Korra failed to realize however, that during the week, her and Chief Beifong were almost always in there at the same time. Often, they would talk about the upcoming workday as they waited for their coffees.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck. The barista assumed the wrong woman. Why in the hell…"_

Lin cut off Korra's thoughts. "The barista behind the counter made sure to tell me that this was from you and that you loved me, and I quote, 'Oh so much.'"

"O-oh my god, chief, I'm so sorry! I swear, this wasn't meant for you! It's mine and Asami's anniversary today, and I was trying to surprise her. I meant for the barista to give it Asami but he misunderstood. Chief I swear…"

Lin held up her hand and Korra silenced herself immediately. She took in a deep breath and much to Korra's surprise, let out a grin.

"Kid, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear that this was a mistake."

Korra stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Now get to work."

Korra turned around, anxious to get out the chief's office.

"Oh and Korra." called out Lin. "Thanks for the coffee."

Korra widened her eyes and nodded her head a few times before rushing out the office. She got to her desk and put her head in her hands to try and cool off her still heated face. _'Well that plan went to hell'_ Korra looked at the time on her computer and smiled. _'At least right about now Asami will be passing my banner on her way to work, I'm sure that'll brighten her day.'_

Korra thought for sure that Asami would know that the banner was meant for her and was expecting a call from her girlfriend. However after two hours into her shift, she was worried that Bolin was right about Asami not realizing that the message was from her. She picked up her cell phone and called her girlfriend.

"Hey Sweetie." sighed Asami as she answered the phone.

Korra frowned. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I just got into work, there was tons of traffic this morning."

"Oh wow, that really sucks. Was there an accident?"

"No, it wasn't an accident. There was this giant banner hanging off one of the overpasses and the wind had it flying all over the place."

Korra paled for the second time that day. "O-oh really?"

"Yeah! It was the strangest thing. Someone must have hung it up in the middle of the night because it wasn't there yesterday."

"H-huh, weird." stammered Korra.

"Yeah. Whoever hung it up though didn't do a very good job. Luckily, it didn't cause any accidents. The city had to shut down four of the five lanes though so the road crew could work on taking it down. It took forever to get to work, and I ended up missing my morning meeting."

"Ah…. Well… sorry to hear that." muttered Korra.

"I'll just have to reschedule it. Korra are you okay? You sound tired." inquired Asami.

"Yeah! Yes! I'm great, I guess I'm just ready to get off of work so I can be with you."

"You're too sweet. I'll just have my usual paperwork to do before I can head home. We're staying at my place for this weekend right?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

"It's always okay with me, " assured Asami.

"Okay, awesome. I'll see you tonight then."

"Yes you will, and sweetie?"

"Yes'm?"

"I love you, and happy anniversary."

"I love you too." Korra answered smiling as she hung up the phone.

Her smile was wiped off however when she thought about her ruined banner.

' _Zero for two. I'm just glad the banner didn't cause any accidents'_ Korra sighed _'Hopefully I got this last surprise right.'_

Korra continued on with her workday dutifully, determined not to let her ruined surprises get her down. When her shift finally ended her mood was lifted tenfold. With Asami's paperwork having been done earlier in the day by her interns, it meant that she should already be home. Korra hopped in her car and rushed to Asami's place, anxious to see her girlfriend.

Much to Korra's displeasure, she came home to an empty townhouse. Korra sat down on the couch to think. _'Maybe they didn't get to finish all the paperwork and Asami still has to finish some up.'_ Korra figured that was the problem and turned on the television to wait for Asami's arrival. Korra had fallen asleep during one of her shows and when she awoke it was already dark outside. She looked at the time and noticed that it was two hours past the time Asami would normally get out of work. Worried, she made a call to Asami. Her girlfriend picked up on the first ring.

"Hey sweetie, I'm so sorry I didn't text you, I've just been super busy. I'm just now getting off of work. A couple of the interns decided to do my paperwork for the day and unfortunately they did it completely wrong. We had to stay late and redo everything."

Korra slapped her palm to her forehead.

"What was that?" asked Asami. The sound echoed through the phone.

"Nothing! Nothing, I just…" Korra sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for, sweetie?"

"It just sounds like you had a really bad day, and I really wanted it to be special, even if we had work."

"Well, I'm on my way home now, and I actually have something for you that might make today very special. So what say you order some pizza, because I'm starving, and I'll see you thirty minutes."

"Okay. Will do." answered Korra, defeated.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." Korra hung up the phone only to make a call to the closest pizza place. Then waited patiently on the couch for Asami.

Fifteen minutes had passed by when the doorbell rang. She got up, figuring it was the pizza guy, but was surprised to see Asami standing there, holding the pizza box.

"Hey you! I rushed home and got here the same time pizza man did so I went ahead and took the pizza from him. My hands were too full to unlock the door."

Korra smiled. "Here, let me get this for you." She took the pizza off of Asami's hands and gave her a peck on the lips before heading to the dining room table.

Asami let out a sigh as she hung up her coat by the door. "God, you wouldn't believe the day I had."

' _Here it comes, just let her know it was all your fault.'_

"Actually, Asami, I can believe the day you had." said Korra, looking down at her feet.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Korra looked at Asami and sighed. She led Asami to the couch to sit then began her story, starting with the favor she asked of Bolin.

 **Ten minutes later**

"So yeah, your whole day was ruined by me." admitted Korra not meeting Asami's eyes.

Asami had stayed silent for the entire story, and Korra thought for sure that Asami would be furious with her. That's why she felt extremely confused when Asami finally busted out laughing.

"Oh my god, Korra!" Asami was still laughing, tears starting to form in her eyes. Korra looked away again, feeling foolish for having planned anything at all.

Asami saw the look in Korra's face and sobered immediately.

"Hey, hey. I'm not laughing at you," Asami lifted Korra's head to look her. "I promise. It was so sweet all the things you did for me today. I'm just laughing at the situation. You have to admit, looking back at everything, the outcomes were pretty damn funny."

Korra thought about it, and finally a grin broke out on her face.

Asami started giggling some more. "And I can't believe Lin got the cup that was meant for me! I would have loved to seen the look on her face."

Korra started laughing now. "Trust me. You would not have wanted too see that look."

Korra brought the pizza to the couch so they could eat while she went into more details about what had happened throughout the day. Finally when the pizza was devoured and they shared enough laughs, they collapsed back on the couch, Asami lying on top of Korra, the empty pizza box lay forgotten on the coffee table.

"Hey, I have something for you." started Asami. She reached over on the coffee table where Korra's key ring was and took one of the keys of it and handed it over Korra.

Korra took it, extremely confused. "Uhm, you're giving me my key to your place? This key is already mine." Korra chuckled.

"Actually, I was hoping that it would be your only key."

"My only…wait. Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, I figured we're already practically living together. I mean, I couldn't tell you the last time that I fell asleep and you weren't beside me. And I thought my place would be best since it's closer to your work. Unless, you're not ready?" Asami looked up worriedly, but was quickly comforted by the smile that graced Korra's face.

"I would love nothing more than to move in with you."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Korra pulled Asami in for a loving kiss before settling back down into the couch. The events of the day were finally catching up to them and they were beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Asami. Happy anniversary." Korra murmured.

"Goodnight sweetie. Best anniversary ever."


	6. Rain

**I decided to go with a vignette for this prompt. I really hope y'all don't mind. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow night to make up for the shortness of this one. Thank you!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunder in the distance. The love of my life was asleep next to me, lightly snoring. I smiled, recalling the day I mentioned the fact that she snores. She still denies it to this day. I got up as quietly as possible and sat in the chair near window to wait for the sky to begin its downpour. I love days like these. The chill in the air and the cloudy, stormy sky make for a gloomy appearance, but I never feel more in love and happy than I do on these kinds of days. I looked over to where my love was sleeping and smiled. What made these days so great was the fact that we both stayed inside and cuddled up together. We order in, watch movies, and take little naps throughout the day, always in contact with one another; whether we spoon on the couch or she's stretched out with her legs draped across my lap. We've been together a little over a year now and my love for her only grows as the days pass. I turned my attention back outside as the rain began to beat on the windowpane. Watching the drizzle trickle down the glass, I sat, wondering how I could be so lucky as to have someone so wonderful in my life. She was understanding when I had to stay at work late, attentive when I needed someone to talk to, and cared for me when I was ill. I couldn't have asked for a better companion in my life. I was steady watching the rain when the rustling of the covers on the bed broke me from my thoughts.

"Mmmmhey. Good morning."

I smile at her tousled hair and eyes still full of sleep. "Good morning."

"Are you just going to sit over by the window all day and stare at the rain? Or would you like to start our day and come back to sleep with me?"

I laugh and get up to head back to bed. "I'd much rather get a start on the day."

"That's what I thought." she said, giving me a smile.

I lay down on my side and she wrapped her arm around me from behind.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before holding it to my chest.

"I love you."

I was already drifting off back to sleep when I heard her reply.

"I love you too."


	7. Sorry

"Don't you think you should go talk to her?"

Bolin was sitting across from Korra, staring at her with this look of pity that made her sick.

"She doesn't wanna talk to me! She made that very clear when she told me to get out!" yelled Korra.

"Well, what about…"

"There's nothing I can do! I fucked up Bo." Korra sighed.

"Well you were acting like a dick." Bolin let slip, before covering his mouth with his hands, as if that would have kept the words in.

Korra glared at Bolin. "Thanks man. Real fucking nice." She got up and grabbed her jacket from the hook by the door. Luckily, she was already in sweats and old t-shirt. Perfect for where she was going.

"Look, I'm sorry! But I'm just telling it like it is! Asami has always been so great to you and for you, and then when you had your accident…"

"I got shot Bolin! You don't know what that feels like! You don't know what it feels like to need help with every little goddamned thing!"

"I'm not saying that I understand it! I'm just saying, what I do understand is that you treated Asami like shit, even though she was takin' really good care of… hey where are you going?"

"To the gym." Korra gruffly replied before opening the front door.

"Hey, uhm, should you be doing any kind of heavy lifting like…"

Korra slammed the door shut, not bothering to hear the rest of what Bolin was saying. She knew she was being a jerk, but she couldn't help it. She was tired of being pitied and treated as if she were the most fragile thing on the planet. She was injured in the line of duty now almost five months ago causing her to take significant time off work while she healed.

 **Four months ago**

 _It was late at night, when she decided to take a quick break in patrolling the streets to pick up a little snack. She stopped at a convenience store hoping to pick up a package of white powdered donuts and a coffee. When she walked in, she noticed a customer at the front counter and the clerk standing silently behind the register. She thought it was odd that there were no words being exchanged, but figured the customer was just unsure of his purchase; the clerk waiting patiently for his decision. She found her pack of donuts and poured herself a cup of coffee before walking to the counter. When she arrived she realized they were still not exchanging any words. She looked at the clerk behind the counter, making eye contact with him for about half a second before he refocused on the man in front of her. It was in that half second that she sensed the terror in the clerk's eyes. She put the package of donuts and coffee on the shelf next to her and unclasped the button on her gun holster._

" _Excuse me sir…"she began, reaching out to place her hand on the man's shoulder._

 _As her hand made contact, the man turned around and pointed a loaded revolver at her face._

" _Step back! Step back!" yelled the man, clearly panicking._

" _Woah, woah. Okay calm down sir." said Korra. She put both of her hands up, and moved back a couple paces, letting the man know she wasn't going to hurt him. "Look, why don't you just put the gun down and leave, that way nobody gets hurt."_

 _The man's grip on the gun tightened. "Shut up! I know you'll just hunt me down. You know what I look like. Both of you." he said, swinging the gun to point it back at the clerk._

" _Hey! Look, he's not the one trained to recall details, that would be, the cop. If anyone's gonna remember what you look like, it'll be me."_

" _Shut up and let me think!" the perpetrator screamed, pointing his gun back at Korra._

' _He obviously doesn't want to hurt anyone, or he would have shot us already…. if I could just calm him down long enough to…'_

 _The sound of sirens interrupted Korra from her planning. The assaulter looked outside as five cop cars pulled up in front of the convenience store._

' _Shit, the clerk must of hit the silent alarm while the guy was distracted.'_

 _The suspect must have thought the same thing because he pointed the gun back at the clerk. "That was a mistake, asshole!"_

" _NO!" shouted Korra as she made a break for the robber. She heard two shots fire just before she reached him, tackling him to the ground. As soon as she made her move, multiple cops ran into the store, weapons all pointed at the suspect._

 _Korra tried to get up to check on the clerk. She heard those two shots go off and thought the man had gotten hit._

" _Korra! Korra don't move, we'll get you out of here."_

 _She recognized her best friends voice, and then face as it came into her vision._

" _Wha? Bo?" Korra could feel herself getting lightheaded. "Bo, is the clerk okay? I think he got shot."_

 _She tried to stand up again, but this time yelped in agony as a shooting pain hit her right leg and arm._

" _He's fine Korra, you were the one who was shot. I need you to lay down for me okay? The paramedics are coming to get you. Just breathe Korra, and stay awake. Keep talking to me."_

 _Korra nodded, but Bolin's' face quickly slipped from her vision as she passed out._

 **Present day**

Korra grunted in the cool morning weather. The cold air made her still healing arm and leg ache more than usual. The doctor said this would be normal until they were one hundred percent healed, however told her she could return to whatever her normal routine was before the accident. Although Korra didn't think he was aware of her usual weightlifting routine.

Korra continued on to the gym. She hadn't been since she got hurt and her lack of mobility lately really put a strain on her mentally.

' _Stupid Bolin. What does he know? And Asami….Asami.'_

Korra stopped in her tracks at the thought of her girlfriend. Tears forming in her eyes.

' _She probably doesn't even wanna be with me anymore. God, why do I have to be so fucking stupid!'_

Korra put her fingers on her temples and squeezed lightly. She got a headache every time she recalled what happened between herself and Asami a few days ago.

 **3 days ago**

 _Korra was sitting on the couch watching TV when Asami came in from work._

" _Hey sweetie how was your day?" Asami asked exasperated, obviously coming home from a bad day at work._

" _I've just been having the time of my life, sitting here, not doing anything all day." replied Korra sarcastically._

 _She heard Asami sigh before walking to kitchen. "Well did you at least do some of the exercises that the doctor told you to do since you got your casts off?"_

" _No."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I'm too tired!" snapped Korra._

 _She immediately winced after snapping. She had been snapping at Asami more and more often lately, especially since she'd gotten the casts off._

 _While she was casted on her leg and arm, she had to be pushed around all day on a wheelchair. Asami had to take significant time off of work to care for Korra. While Asami assured Korra repeatedly that it was no problem and she wanted to be there for her, she couldn't help like she was nothing but a burden._

 _Finally, four months after the shooting, the doctor finally permitted for the casts to be taken off. Korra was thrilled. She would finally be able to take care of herself again. Unfortunately, she was not expecting to have lost so much strength and mobility in her injured limbs. The doctor assured her that with some light exercises, she would be back to new in no time. Any kind of optimism that Korra may have had was quickly diminished._

 _It had been three weeks since she'd gotten her cast off and she's barely done any of the exercises that the doctor had recommended to her. She did nothing all day but watch TV and feel sorry for herself. Asami would come home everyday and ask how her day was and if she'd done her exercises. Korra knew that Asami was worried about her but couldn't help but snap at every little thing Asami did to help. It made Korra feel like a child. She could see her attitude was really eating at Asami, but she never said anything about it. Asami knew how Korra was feeling, and was very understanding. Korra knew that Asami didn't deserve the way she was treating her, but she couldn't stop herself. Every time she snapped she wanted to apologize, yet she remained silent every time._

" _I know I've already offered this, but maybe you could let me help you with your exercises. I can tell some of your strength is coming back, and I know you want to be back to your big strong self when you go back to work in a few weeks." Asami gave a weak smile._

 _Korra knew Asami was trying to make her feel better, but she simply grunted in response, not diverting her attention from the TV. Through her peripheral vision, she saw Asami stare at her dejectedly before returning to the kitchen._

 _It was quiet for a moment before Asami's voice rang from the kitchen._

" _I'm making steaks for dinner today, Korra. Hope you're hungry!" Asami announced, as cheerfully as possible._

" _Sounds good." Korra stated._

 _The only sounds that could be heard from that point on was the constant droning from the television set and the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen. After a while, dinner was ready and Asami was calling Korra to the table._

 _Korra sat down and eyed her steak and the steak knife set beside her table. This was the first time since the removal of her cast that she's eaten anything she needed to cut. While she had her cast on, Asami would have to cut up everything for her. As she began to cut into the piece of meat she sighed, remembering once again just how much of a burden she was._

 _Asami took the sigh as Korra having difficulty with cutting the steak. "Sweetie, do you need me to cut that for you?"_

 _Korra opened her mouth before she could stop herself._

" _I CAN FUCKING DO IT MYSELF!"_

 _Korra quickly closed her mouth, and widened her eyes. She knew immediately she had made a mistake. Sure, she was snapping at Asami a lot more lately, but she had never outright yelled at her, and she's especially never cursed at her._

 _Asami steeled her gaze at Korra, no emotion present in her face. "I think you need to leave."_

" _A-Asami…." Korra began._

 _Asami didn't let her finish. She stood up from the table, picking up her and Korra's plate and headed to the kitchen. It was silent for a long while before Korra finally decided not to put up a fight, figuring that Asami was better off without her. She headed to front door and grabbed her jacket._

" _I'm going to Bolin's."_

 **Present day**

Korra was lost in her thoughts, but somehow her legs took her exactly where she wanted to go.

The big "Republic City Gym" sign was looming over her like some kind of bad omen. She knew she shouldn't be doing this kind of lifting so soon after her cast was taken off, but she need something to take her mind off of everything that happened between her and Asami. She walked in with a look of determination on her face.

About fifteen minutes into her workout, the look of determination was replaced with a look of pain. Her whole body was already sore from lack of exercise and her still healing arm and leg were throbbing from the stress Korra was putting them through. Korra's mood was declining after each set she performed. She finally decided to give up and began to walk out the gym, when she spotted the bench press. She knew this one would be dangerous to do in her condition, but her stubborn self refused to listen to reason and she headed to bench anyway. She set up a weight that she figured she'd be able to do, even with her aching arm, and then sat down on the bench.

She took a deep breath and lay back down on the bench. She came face to face with Asami.

"Need a spotter?"

She popped back up from the bench, this time, succeeding in hitting her head on the bar.

"A-Asami!" Korra exclaimed, wincing as she held her hand to where she hit her head on the bar. "What…What are you doing here?"

"Bolin told me you were coming here. Why would you over exert your body like this Korra? You're going to hurt yourself." Asami replied with almost no emotion.

"I know, I'm just so stupid! And… and hard-headed…and stupid!" Korra looked at Asami with tears in her eyes. "Asami, I'm so sorry. For everything. You've been nothing but caring and patient towards me, and I treated you like shit. I was just feeling sorry for myself, I felt like a burden to you. I couldn't do anything for myself, and you put your life on hold for me. I felt like nothing but a hassle."

Asami's face softened. "Korra if you were feeling like that, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I'm stupid! And I'm a jerk…" Korra trailed off looking down.

She felt Asami step from around the bench and move closer to her.

"Korra, you're not stupid. A jerk, maybe, but definitely not stupid."

Korra looked up with hope in her eyes.

"It hurt a lot, the way you were treating me, Korra."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I just… I miss you so much, and I'm so sorry for everything. You didn't deserve that."

"It's not okay what you did, but… but I want to talk." Asami answered, giving Korra a small smile.

Korra's tears started falling freely down her face.

Asami grabbed one of Korra's hands and pulled her in for a hug. Korra knew she still had a lot to apologize for, but in that moment, she also knew that everything was going to be okay.


	8. Adoption

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Asami and Korra were lounging on their couch; Asami sitting up right, resting her legs on the coffee table in front of them, and Korra laying down with her head in Asami's lap.

There was nothing good on TV, so they were stuck watching terrible infomercials. Asami could not help but find just about everything being advertised absolutely ridiculous and unnecessary. However, much to her humor, her girlfriend had quite the opposite opinion.

"Oooh! That's awesome! Lets get it!"

"Korra, you don't have a problem reaching anything from up high. Why would you need that?"

"I do strain a little when I have to reach something on the top shelf of the kitchen cabinets." retorted Korra.

Asami grinned. "Well, since I'm just a bit taller than you, why don't I reach the stuff of the top shelf for you from now on."

"But what if you're not here!" Korra said with a pout.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to wait until I get here," Asami replied, poking Korra in her side playfully. "Besides, you can't cook, why would you be in the kitchen cabinets any way?"

"Valid point," Korra said, glancing sideways at Asami. "Fine, fine, I guess we don't need it." she acquiesced, turning her attention back to the new infomercial that just started.

"Oh wow! Asami did you see that? We could totally use one of those!"

"We have a vacuum Korra…"

"Yeah but ours isn't as light as that!"

Asami sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face.

This exchange happened for a little over an hour. Korra always being suckered into what the salespeople were advertising, and Asami having to counter everything they were saying just to keep her girlfriend from picking up to phone to make the order. About halfway through, Asami had even stopped paying attention to the infomercials, instead picking up a magazine to read. Her responses to Korra had become automatic, as she knew they wouldn't really need anything that was being sold anyway.

"Let's get a dog."

The seriousness of the statement had caused Asami's attention to break from her magazine. She looked down at Korra, then up at the TV screen.

It was one of those commercials that always made Asami feel bad. It was shot after shot of dogs and cats at an animal shelter with a sad song playing in the background. These kinds of commercials usually only came on the local stations when there was an abundance of animals at the shelters.

Korra sat up and took one of Asami's hands.

"I'm serious, Asami. Let's get a dog. I think it would be awesome!" exclaimed Korra with a smile on her face.

Asami opened her mouth, and then closed it again, unsure of what to say. A pet was a big deal. Getting a dog together held unspoken promises of commitment. They had been together a little over two years now. They've had ups and downs, this past year proving to be very hard, with Korra's injury and huge fight they had. But they fought through it and came out even stronger than before.

' _Maybe a dog isn't such a bad idea…'_

As if reading her fears, Korra took Asami's other hand. "Asami I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"And you love me right?"

Asami smiled and leaned in, giving Korra a kiss. "More and more so, everyday."

"Well then that settles it! I think getting a dog is a great idea. Besides, it's obvious that the city animal shelter needs our help, and since I'm a police officer it is my duty…"

Asami interrupted Korra's little speech with another kiss, pulling back after a minute with a smile painted on her face.

"Yes! Let's get a dog!"

"Wahoo!" shouted Korra jumping up from the couch. "C'mon Asami, lets get ready and go. I think the shelter closes early on Sundays!" Korra bolted to their bedroom.

Asami could do nothing but chuckle at Korra's excitement and at her own giddiness that she was beginning to feel.

The car ride to the animal shelter was full of excitement as Korra was bouncing excitedly in the passenger seat.

Asami couldn't help but find Korra's excitement infectious, but had to contain herself so she didn't run them off the road. She reached over and grabbed Korra's hand.

"Sweetie, do you have any ideas what kind of dog we should get?"

"No, I figured we would just find one when we got there. Like whichever dog we connect with ya know?"

"That sounds like a good plan to me." said Asami, smiling at Korra as she gave her hand a light squeeze.

They arrived at the shelter and walked inside hand in hand. They were immediately greeted by a familiar face.

"Korra! Asami!"

"Opal!" exclaimed Korra. "When did you start working here?"

"Oh I just recently started volunteering here whenever I have free time. Are you two looking for a new friend?"

"Yep!" replied Asami "I think we're looking for a dog today."

"Well, we have plenty of dogs! Just follow me."

Asami and Korra followed Opal to the part of the shelter that housed the dogs.

"So do you two have any idea what kind of dog you want or do you just want to look around?"

"I think we just want to look around and see who we connect with if that's okay?" asked Korra.

"That's absolutely fine! I'll just leave you to it! Come and find me if you find that special friend!"

And with that Opal left them to their own devices.

Asami turned to Korra. "Where do you want to start sweetie?"

"I figure we can just start from the back and work our way to front, get a good look at all of them?" Korra asked.

Asami smiled in agreement. "After you, love."

They started from the very back and slowly made their way to the front. They must have looked at hundreds of dogs as they came up to the front. They were all so irresistible. They stopped to look at most of them, and while they found nearly all of them adorable, neither Korra nor Asami found that special connection they were looking for.

Korra was looking very disheartened as they reached the end, and Asami was feeling disappointed herself. She was about to suggest that they start from the back again when a little room off to the corner caught her attention. It appeared to be full of very young puppies. She grabbed Korra's hand and dragged her over to the little room.

Korra's eyes brightened when she saw all the puppies in the little room.

"Oh my god, Asami! Look at all the puppies!"

Asami squeezed Korra's hand. "They're so cute!"

"I know! I don't know which one…"

Asami looked over at Korra who stopped mid-sentence and then followed her line of sight to a particular puppy.

As far as Asami could tell, it was the smallest puppy in room. It must have been sick because it was in some kind of incubator to keep it isolated from the other puppies. However, the longer she looked at the puppy the more she fell in love with it. It had the most beautiful white coat she's ever seen on a dog, and it obviously had a lot of spirit as it was giving it all it had to try and stand up. It was looking at Korra and Asami as if it could read their thoughts.

"Asami, I want that one." Korra stated not looking away from the dog.

"It is really cute. I think my heart has settled on that one as well. But… I wonder what's wrong with it?"

As if called on cue, Opal came up behind them.

"Ooh I see you've found our puppy room. This happens to be the most popular room in our shelter, but a fair warning, adopting a puppy is a lot of hard work."

Asami looked over at Opal with concern on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, puppies require a lot of attention and care. They're going to need all of their shots and regular visits to the vet for the first four or five months. The benefit though is having a dog that you can essentially groom from birth. You don't have to worry about any bad habits that an older dog may have and you get the joy of seeing your little puppy grow up."

Asami looked over at Korra who had a hopeful look on her face.

She turned back to Opal. "I think we're ready for that kind of commitment. We're actually looking at that little one right there." said Asami pointing to the puppy in the incubator.

"Oh. That one is going to be a little tougher. I actually don't know if the shelter is going to want to release her."

"What? Why not?" asked Korra, voice full of worry.

"Someone dropped her off here with her other siblings a couple weeks ago. All he said was that she was the runt of the pack and wasn't able to get any milk from the mom. Then the mother died shortly after birthing, so this particular one didn't get the proper nourishment at all. All of her other siblings have been adopted already. She's still here because no one wanted to adopt a runt and unfortunately the shelter doesn't have the resources or time to commit to one single pup."

"Well we can take care of her! Right Asami?" asked Korra

Asami looked over at Opal. "Can we have a minute to talk Opal?"

"Of course, of course. This is a big decision, and it'll give me time to ask the owner if he'll even consider adopting out this pup. I'll be back in few minutes."

Asami turned her attention back to Korra. "Sweetie, this pup is really adorable, and I feel like I've fallen in love with it just as much as you have, but… do you think we're going to have enough time to take care of her?"

"Asami, I know it seems like a lot of work, but I really think we can do this. We can work out a schedule, I can take some time off of work if need be to make appointments. I really think she's the one."

Asami studied Korra's face, noting the hope and love in her eyes. She looked back at the puppy that had finally managed to stand up on its own and was now looking at her with what appeared to be the same look that Korra was wearing.

Asami smiled wide, looking back at Korra. "Okay. Let's do it!"

Korra pulled Asami in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright, lovebirds. It looks like you've agreed to adopt her and I come bearing good news. My boss says if I feel like the people adopting will take good care of her, she can be released."

"We'll take her!" said Korra keeping her arm around Asami's waist.

"Sounds good. Just follow me so you can complete some paperwork and then she's yours to take home."

Thirty minutes later Asami and Korra were walking out of the shelter with a new dog. Korra was cradling her to her chest as Asami walked next to them, scratching their new pup behind the ear.

"Now we just have to come up with a name." stated Asami.

"Naga."

Surprised, Asami looked at Korra.

"I.. I mean. I really like it. Naga. If that's okay with you?" Korra asked, unsure.

"I think it's very pretty. I was just surprised you had a name in mind already."

"Just felt right I guess."

"It definitely fits her," agreed Asami, noticing that Naga's ears perked up at the mention of her new name.

They got into the car and Asami gave one last pet to Naga before starting the engine.

"Opal said they didn't know exactly what kind of dog Naga is. I wonder if she's going to get really big?" Asami asked.

"Awe, but look at how small she is!" said Korra, lifting Naga up to make a point. "I mean how big do you think she could possibly get?"


	9. Library

Asami woke up when she felt a puff of hot air hit her face. Keeping her eyes closed she moved closer to the body heat she felt next to her, assuming it was Korra. She was shocked however when she felt a sloppy tongue meet her cheek. She opened her eyes, coming face to face with Naga the dog they had adopted seven months ago.

When they took Naga home from the shelter, she could easily fit into both of Asami's hands. Much to Korra and Asami's surprise, Naga had turned into a beast of a dog. They honestly couldn't be happier. They were so worried that Naga would always stay sickly that when she had her growth spurt, they were both relieved.

"Hey girl," laughed Asami, wiping her cheek. "Where's Korra?"

Naga gave a bark and hopped off the bed, revealing a letter that was placed on Korra's pillow.

Asami's eyebrows knitted in confusion. She picked up the letter and opened it, immediately recognizing Korra's handwriting.

 _Hey Asami,_

 _Sorry I didn't get to wake up with you this Saturday morning. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep and decided to go for a run. I'll be at the park across from our place. How about I meet you at around nine at that spot where we danced on our fifth date. You remember that night? I'll see you soon, love._

 _With all my love,_

 _Korra_

Asami smiled as she remembered that date with Korra. How could she forget, it was the first night they made love. Korra had been so sweet and attentive that night. It was also when Asami knew she was falling in love with Korra.

She stretched lightly and got up, putting some dog food in Naga's bowl. She noted the time was eight fifteen so she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She got dressed, wrapping a scarf around her neck as there was starting to get a chill in the air and then grabbed her house keys from the kitchen counter.

"Okay Naga, I don't know what Korra's up to so I'll be back later. Be a good girl." said Asami, patting Naga on the head. Naga gave a small whine at being left behind, but walked over to the couch and laid down to take one of her daily naps.

Asami walked about fifteen minutes to the park across from her and Korra's place. She reached the spot where their date had taken place and was disappointed to see that Korra was not there. She checked her watch and saw that it was exactly nine. She looked around and didn't see her girlfriend anywhere. She saw a few joggers in the distance but none of them were Korra. She sighed and turned around when she noticed a letter leaning against a nearby tree.

She walked up to the tree and saw the words 'My love' written on the front in that familiar handwriting. She opened Korra's second letter of the day.

 _My dearest Asami,_

 _I am ashamed to admit that while I was waiting for you, I started getting really cold. I decided to jog on over to our coffee shop. I'll meet you there. I hope it's not too much trouble._

 _Love,_

 _Korra._

' _Cold? Miss Southern Water Tribe is cold? I'm totally going to have to poke fun at her later.'_ thought Asami with a grin.

The coffee shop was not far from the park so Asami decided to walk there as well. When she arrived at the shop she immediately scanned the room for Korra, but much to her dismay, she was not there either.

"Asami? Asami Sato?"

Asami's attention was turned to behind the coffee counter to where a barista was calling her name.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Ah, I've been waiting for you. This is for you." said the barista, handing over a blueberry muffin and her favorite type of coffee.

Asami cautiously reached out for the items when the barista pulled back the treats.

"Wait, she asked me to make sure that you were Asami Sato. Uh, Korra's girlfriend. You are right?"

Asami laughed, remembering the story that Korra told her when she tried to do this similar thing for their one-year anniversary. Unfortunately, the barista misunderstood and Asami's special message went to Lin Beifong.

"Yes, I'm Korra's girlfriend."

"Okay good," said the barista handing over the food. "She has a table in the back corner."

"Oh. Okay thank you."

' _Maybe that's why I didn't see her when I came in…'_

Asami made her way to the back expecting to see her girlfriend waiting for her, but the only thing back there were a few empty tables. One of them, however, had a letter leaning up against the napkin dispenser.

Asami made her way over to the letter and opened it, already knowing it was meant for her.

 _Asami my love,_

 _Once again, I am so sorry. Chief Beifong called me and said I had some unfinished paperwork at the station I had to complete today. I'd really rather not piss off the Chief so I headed into work. I shouldn't be too long, but I want you to sit and enjoy your coffee and muffin. I know blueberry is your favorite. Please meet me at the station when you're done. Take your time!_

 _I love you so much!_

 _Korra_

Asami smiled and sat at the table, starting on her blueberry muffin.

' _Korra's up to something… I just have to figure out what.'_

Asami took her time finishing the breakfast before making her way to the police station.

When she walked inside she ran into Bolin.

"Asami! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bo! I'm supposed to meet Korra here. She said she had some paperwork to finish up. She is here right?" asked Asami.

"Oooh yeah! I think she's at her desk. I remember her telling me now!"

Asami laughed "Thanks Bo, I'll see you later."

Asami made her way over to Korra's desk. The fact that her girlfriend was not there did not come as a surprise to Asami. She was expecting it. She made her way over to find the letter that she was certain would be there waiting for her. She looked around and messed with some stuff on Korra's desk but did not see a letter.

"Sato!"

Asami jumped and turned around. She saw Lin standing in the doorway of her office, motioning for her to come over.

She followed Lin into her office and was about to ask where Korra was, but Lin started talking first.

"I assume you're here looking for Korra?"

"Yeah. She said she had some work to finish up, but told me to meet her here."

"Yeah well, I had her go check out something at the Republic City Elementary School. Someone reported suspicious activity yesterday but there were no issues. I asked her to just check around the school to make sure nothing looked like it was broken into."

"Oh okay." said Asami.

"She asked me to tell you that she was going to wait there for you. She said she promises she'll be there this time, whatever that means."

"Okay, I'll go meet her over there then. Thanks Lin."

"No problem, Sato."

She turned around and walked out of the office, missing the grin that formed on Lin's face.

She took a trolley over to the school wanting to get there quick. She was anxious to meet her girlfriend and find out what she was up to. She had been chasing around letters all morning and was relieved that she was finally going to be able to see her.

She arrived at her stop and got off. She looked around the front of the school but couldn't spot Korra anywhere. She was starting to feel slightly agitated because this time Korra had promised that she would be here. She was about to head back to the trolley stop when she heard familiar barking. She turned around and saw Naga bounding towards her.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here?" Naga stopped at Asami's feet and sat down. That's when Asami saw the letter tied to Naga's collar.

 _Asami,_

 _I promised that I would be here, and I am. I just need you to make your way over to where the new(ish) library is. I'll be there waiting for you, I promise._

 _Much love,_

 _Korra._

Any agitation that she was feeling melted away. Asami closed the letter and put it in her pocket with the others. She made her way to the side of the school where the entrance to the library was located. As she turned the corner she saw Korra standing there, hands tucked in her pockets and smile on her face.

"Hey, beautiful." greeted Korra.

"Hey, sweetie." replied Asami, pulling in Korra for a hug as she reached her. "I've been chasing you around all morning."

"I know, that's kinda my fault."

Asami laughed. "It's all your fault, but I understand. It looks like you had an unexpectedly busy Saturday morning."

"Actually, not really. I kinda made all that stuff up."

Asami pulled back from Korra with a look of confusion on her face.

"Made it up? Why?"

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make this day memorable." stated Korra, letting go of Asami.

Asami's look had only become more puzzled and Korra took it as a sign to continue explaining herself.

"You see, I wanted to make sure that today was memorable because it's our anniversary."

Asami's confusion only grew.

"Sweetie, our three year anniversary isn't for another couple of months."

"Well today actually marks three years since the first day I asked you out officially." said Korra, blushing and shuffling back and forth.

Asami's memory shot back to the day Korra had asked her out. She was dressed in that adorable ferret costume and acting similarly to how she was acting this moment.

Asami smiled at the memory as Korra continued talking. "That's why I had you visit a few of those places that are important to us. And that's why I ultimately led you back here.

Asami looked at the library. Minus the stage, they were in the exact location where Korra had first asked Asami on a date.

She looked back at Korra, confused for a second when Korra was no longer eye level with her. She looked down and saw her girlfriend on one knee.

She gasped, covering her mouth in realization.

"Asami, three years ago, I asked you a question that changed my life for the better. Now I'm here to ask you another important question. One that I know will change both our lives, once again for the better. Asami Sato, will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Asami's eyes as she fell to her knees and pulled Korra in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!"

She broke the hug only to pull Korra in for a kiss. After they broke apart Korra pulled a small box from her pocket. She opened it revealing a stunning ring. Korra took Asami's hand, placing the ring on her finger. She pulled her in for another kiss before resting their foreheads together. Both of them had tears of happiness staining their cheeks.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They started kissing again but were soon interrupted by Naga, barking from lack of attention.

"Alright, alright girl." laughed Korra. "We're done. Let's go tell everyone the good news."

Naga jumped up a few times before taking off down the sidewalk, her newly engaged owners in tow.


	10. Hands

_**Thanks to everyone who left comments. This is the last chapter of my story. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

"What's the first thing you noticed about me?" asked Asami

They were both reclining on their couch in their house, watching the fire in their fireplace slowly start to burn out. Asami was leaning back into Korra's chest playing with her hand that was resting on her abdomen.

They moved into a small house together about three years after they were married. It was a small one-bedroom place, but it had just enough room for the two of them, and a backyard for Naga play in.

"Hmm?" asked Korra, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't quite hear Asami's question.

"What was the first thing you noticed about me?" repeated Asami, this time twisting her head up to look at Korra.

"Oh uhmmm…" Korra looked up in thought. "Actually, it was your hands."

Asami laughed and turned herself over on top of Korra. "My hands? Really?"

Korra looked down at her wife and smiled. "Yeah, uhm remember the first time that we talked at the gym?"

"How could I forget? It took everything I had to work up the nerve to talk to you."

"Wait what? I'm pretty sure I was the first one to make a move…" argued Korra.

Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra. "Uh, no, I was the first one to talk to you. You were the one that was giving me longing looks from across the gym if I remember correctly." countered Asami with a grin.

"How about we just agree to disagree?" Korra asked Asami with a smile growing on her face.

"No, no, dear. I get full credit for that one."

"Fine!" exclaimed Korra giving Asami a kiss. "No complaints from me though. I'm glad one of us had the guts to do it."

"Oh, I'm way more than glad." said Asami wiggling herself on top of Korra. "So, continue with the story about my hands, said Asami, waving her hands in front of Korra's face with a flourish.

Korra chuckled but continued her story. "Well, that day you had talked to me, I helped you on the bench press. I remember at some point I had to adjust your hands on the bar and I remember thinking how soft your hands are. I didn't want to let go, but I didn't want to feel like a creep."

Asami leaned in giving Korra another kiss. "I remember that! I remember your hands lingering over mine for a bit longer than I thought was necessary, but I didn't mind at all. I remember it had me all flustered."

Korra blushed. "Yeah, well… that's the first thing that I noticed."

Asami giggled again and raised her hands to examine them. "I didn't know my hands could be so captivating." She raised them and sensually waved them in front of Korra's face.

Korra's face turned a bright red. "Asamiii… you're making fun of me" Korra said with a pout.

"Awe, sweetie I'm just kidding. I think its adorable." said Asami getting up from atop Korra to put some mugs they had drank from earlier in the sink. As she returned from the kitchen, Asami began waving her hands in the air and making them dance in Korra's face.

Asami shrieked when one of her hands was grabbed and she was pulled down onto the couch.

Korra turned them over so that she had Asami pinned beneath her.

"Actually, now that I'm remembering correctly," Korra started with a glint in her eye. "The first thing I noticed about you was how rockin' your body was."

Korra pressed herself into Asami, and leaned down to kiss her. Asami responded enthusiastically, moaning into Korra's mouth.

Before Korra knew what happened, Asami flipped them back over and was getting up and off Korra.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" asked a flustered Korra.

"To show just exactly how rockin' my body can be." Asami said with a wink, before entering their bedroom.

Korra got up, with her heart pounding in her chest, loving the fact that Asami still had this effect on her, and obviously vice versa.

Korra entered their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The door opened again shortly after with Korra leading Naga out of the bedroom.

"Sorry girl, you're gonna have to sleep out here tonight." Korra said, shutting the door once again.

Naga gave a whine and curled up on the couch, falling asleep as the logs in the fireplace burned out.


End file.
